Y ahora ¿Qué?
by Lilith-chan
Summary: One Shot. Atem decide poner fin al sufrimiento de su pueblo y enfrentarse a Bakura de una vez.


**¡Hola a todos! Espero que puedan disfrutar este pequeño One-Shot ¿Casteshipping? Si les digo arruino todo el fic, así que será mejor que lo comprueben por cuenta propia.**

**Aclaración obvia de siempre: Yu-Gi-Oh!, desafortunadamente, no me pertenece, aunque no descarto comprar los derechos de Atem algún día (?)**

**Y ahora… ¿Qué?**

El galope de su caballo se escuchaba fuerte. Sentía el viento nocturno rozar su rostro por la rapidez con la que era guiado su paso. Nunca había cabalgado tan deprisa, ni tan seguro. Su fuga del palacio tenía un motivo que esperaba sus sacerdotes entendieran. Ya no podía quedarse sentado en su trono mientras su pueblo era masacrado y temblaba por las noches impidiéndole disfrutar el mañana. Él era el faraón y debía ponerle fin a las locuras del atrevido malhechor causante de sus problemas.

_Espero que puedan comprender… Que puedan perdonarme._

Tres horas atrás un hombre del ladrón irrumpió en su recámara. "Si no vienes tu gente morirá" le dijo, apuntándole con un filo en la garganta. Sin embargo, no tuvo miedo y un seguro asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que hizo antes de ver desaparecer al enviado. Se vistió sin grandes lujos, al menos no como de costumbre, cubriéndose con una capa oscura y dispuesto a engañar a sus propios guardias con algunos trucos aprendidos de su amigo y maestro ya fallecido.

_Tardaste más de lo esperado, Gran Rey. Ya estaba pensando que te habías acobardado._

_Pongámosle fin a esto, Bakura._

Bajó del caballo, quitándose la capa y extendiendo los brazos en señal de su estado desarmado. El acto extrañó al ladrón, que se largó a reír, burlándose de la debilidad contraria, pero el hijo de Ra permaneció impasible. Hace un par de días se había enterado de la creación de los objetos milenarios, del odio justificado de su enemigo y de la culpa de su padre. Por todo esto él pagaría, para liberar a los suyos y para responder por los pecados de su sangre.

_¿No opondrás resistencia? Pensé que eras más orgulloso._

_He venido a pagar con mi vida por el bienestar de mi pueblo. Ese es todo el orgullo que necesito._

Otra carcajada estalló en el templo antiguo y desolado donde estaban. Entonces Bakura se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo bruscamente al suelo, aunque sin utilizar el cuchillo de su mano izquierda. Se posicionó sobre el cuerpo del faraón, colocando sus rodillas a cada costado del cuerpo bajo él, mientras que sus glúteos yacían sobre la virilidad del menor, en una posición que sería bastante comprometedora de no ser por las vestimentas y las constantes risotadas del de cabellos plateados. Movía sus caderas en señal de burla, como entregándose en una danza de coito, mas el faraón permanecía calmado, con la mirada fija en el rostro perturbado de su enemigo y los brazos extendidos.

_¿Qué pasa, Gran Rey? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de lo puedo hacer contigo que te has quedado sin otra expresión? Puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo, ¡lo que quiera!_

_Pero no lo harás._

Las risas y la danza se detuvieron y el rostro del criminal se crispó enrabiado, mirando penetrantemente a su presa e inclinándose para agarrarle los cabellos con la mano desocupada, causándole un dolor que no reflejó porque su mente se encontraba más allá de lo físico. Sus narices casi chocaban por la cercanía y podían sentir el aliento mutuo.

_¿Quién eres tú para decir lo que haré o no haré? Si se me antoja puedo golpearte, violarte, humillarte y acabar contigo mañana, o dentro de una semana, o un mes, o un año. Incluso si te mato ahora nada asegura que dejaré en paz a tu tierra. ¡No eres más que un chiquillo ingenuo!_

_No harás nada de eso, lo sé._

La ira en los ojos del ladrón se vio interrumpida por la sonrisa compasiva de su víctima. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse de esa forma en un momento como ese? Lo aborrecía más que nunca por arruinar su momento de gloria, el día en que el mundo era suyo, con muecas tan repugnantes como para conseguir martillar en su mente nublada por el aire a victoria.

_Decidí venir aquí por el honor de mi padre, por mi pueblo… y por ti. Todo lo que necesitas es ver mi sangre correr para acallar tu odio y resentimiento. _

_¡Cállate!_

_Más que el salvador de Egipto seré el tuyo, Bakura. Al menos eso me han dicho los Dioses._

_¡Que te calles, cállate!_

_Lamento el sufrimiento que te ha causado mi familia. Espero, con toda mi alma, que las cosas sean distintas para nosotros en la próxima vida, Bakura._

_¡Maldita sea, no quiero tu compasión! ¡Cállate de una vez!_

Antes de reaccionar el filo de la navaja estaba completamente enterrado en el pecho del faraón. Sus manos, sus brazos, sus ropas, su piel… El líquido del joven gobernante dejó una marca en cada parte de su cuerpo, especialmente cuando retiró el cuchillo y contempló su obra. Con la vista desorbitada se fijó en la sonrisa del difunto, carcajeándose de ese semblante que le provocaba nauseas. Por largo rato se mantuvo retraído en la burla, observando el cuerpo sin vida o algún punto cualquiera del templo, sin salir nunca de su posición corporal.

_¡Ahora no podrás decirme nada cuando destruya a tus sacerdotes, profane las tumbas de tus antepasados y mancille a las mujeres de tu pueblo! ¡Jajajaja! Muerto sirves aún menos que vivo, ¡aquí tienes tu resultado! Donde sea que estés escucharás las plegarias de tu gente y sabrás que nada pudiste hacer por ellos. ¡Te has sacrificado en vano, Gran Rey!_

Gritaba, sí. Gritaba un montón de cosas que haría y enrostraría al fallecido soberano. Pero su voz comenzó a disminuir paulatinamente, hasta volverse un susurro. Sus ojos ya no miraban al cadáver con desprecio y el odio dio paso un sentimiento de tristeza agonizante que nunca imaginó tener en tal circunstancia. Su mano izquierda, antes sostenedora del arma asesina, fue a parar a la mejilla aún cálida del cuerpo inerte.

_Vamos, dime que no lo haga, desafíame como siempre lo haces… Di toda esa barbaridad de tonterías sobre proteger lo que amas… ¡Maldita sea, dilo, dilo, dilo!_

Su mano derecha, embadurnada con sangre, fue a parar a sus propios ojos cuando sintió un líquido salir de los mismos, volviéndolo rojo, al igual que parte de su cara. Su cuerpo se inclinó nuevamente, hasta que su frente chocó con la del muerto.

_Atem, dime… Y ahora… ¿Qué?_


End file.
